Atrapasueños
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: "Nunca tuve pesadillas cuando dormía con mis padres y si las tuve, no las recuerdo"... ¡Sora, Yamato y su bebé!


**Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

 **ATRAPASUEÑOS**

Colgó el último body y lo miró. Parecía que esa mancha de leche y vomito (que en realidad era prácticamente lo mismo) no se había quitado del todo y eso que la frotó a conciencia. No le dio más importancia, dentro de unas semanas ya nada de esa ropita le serviría. Se cuestionó si no sería más práctico que su bebé estuviese solamente en pañales o directamente desnuda, aunque para eso hubiese sido mejor que no naciese en pleno invierno. Apuntó mentalmente que para el próximo, intentaría que las fechas cuadrasen en verano.

Se lavó las manos y la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo. No dudaba de que un hijo fuera una tremenda felicidad para un padre, aunque no terminaba de creerse que su rostro lo reflejase. Sentía diez años más en su apariencia, aunque quizá las culpables de ello solo fuesen sus tremendas ojeras. Puede que sonase a tópico, pero él veía mucho más hermosa si puede a su esposa desde que había sido madre, quizá a ella le ocurriese lo mismo. Y quizá al resto del mundo también. Quizá, la sonrisa que era incapaz de hacer desaparecer eclipsaba sus ojeras y su cansancio.

La casa estaba silenciosa, su bebé no lloraba mucho de todas formas y en cuanto a Sora, si normalmente su tono de voz era suave, desde que había sido madre prácticamente hablaba en dulces susurros. Comprobó que todo estuviese apagado y recogido y se dirigió al dormitorio de donde salía una tenue luz anaranjada.

Apenas iluminaba el rostro de su esposa que dormitaba, todavía con el pecho descubierto, junto a su bebé. La cubrió cuidadosamente y cuando le estaba quitando esa práctica coleta que llevaba desde que era madre, Sora entreabrió los ojos y lo enfocó. Sonrió de inmediato.

—Me quedé traspuesta —susurró, girando a ver a la bebé. Con una caricia con el pulgar le limpió la boquita en la que todavía tenía restos de leche. La pequeña apenas se inmutó.

Yamato terminó de arreglarle el cabello para que pudiese tumbarse con más comodidad y observó a su hija. Sora mantenía la mano suavemente en su pecho que subía y bajaba con un movimiento hipnótico.

—¿La llevo a la cuna? —preguntó, ya de pie, colocándose la ropa para dormir. Sora no contestó y Yamato la miró creyendo por un instante que de nuevo se había quedado dormida. No era así, tenía una expresión pensativa que a Yamato no sorprendió. Ella esperó a que se tumbase al otro lado de la niña y pudiese mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me gustaría que durmiese con nosotros Yamato.

No había dormido en otro lugar desde que nació hacía apenas tres semanas. Yamato tampoco había planteado llevarla a la cuna hasta entonces. Estaba casi seguro que cuando lo hiciese, Sora le haría esa petición, una petición que no conllevaba solo una noche más. Lo había visto, desde el primer día que quedó dormida en sus brazos. Sora también sería una madre tradicional.

La mujer hizo una mueca divertida ante el mutismo de su esposo.

—No pareces sorprendido.

—Te conozco ya de muchos años —contestó él, apoyando la cara en su brazo flexionado. Quedó contemplándola y Sora no sabría decir si estaba estudiándola, reprimiéndola o admirándola. Puede que fuese una mezcla de todo o puede simplemente que no fuese nada de aquello. Fuese lo que fuese, ella sintió seguridad, sintió calidez. No necesitaba nada más.

—Y ya sabías la clase de madre que iba a ser, ¿verdad? —dijo. Volvió a mirar a su hija— Siempre dormí con mis padres de pequeña. ¿Tú no? —Yamato encogió los hombros—, antes de nacer tu hermano quizá.

—Si pasó no lo recuerdo —contestó al fin.

—Podrías preguntarles.

—No creo que importe mucho ya.

Sora no insistió. Seguramente su esposo tuviese razón. No era algo que fuese a cambiar nada ya. Ni sus recuerdos de la infancia, ni sus sentimientos, ni el hombre en el que se había convertido.

—Recuerdo mi cuarto cumpleaños —dijo, tras unos segundos de reflexión—, dormía solo con mi madre porque mi padre apenas estaba en casa y cuando desperté estaba ahí, tumbado a mi lado. No recuerdo si estaba despierto o dormido, si mamá sonreía o también dormía, tampoco recuerdo mi regalo ni lo que hicimos aquel día pero sí recuerdo una inmensa felicidad. Ahora sé, que es por lo amada que me sentí. Más tarde olvidé ese sentimiento pero siempre estuvo ahí, desde mis primeros recuerdos. Ellos siempre estuvieron ahí.

Sonrió a su esposo y estiró el brazo por encima de la cabeza de su bebé. Yamato entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y los acarició con cariño. Hizo una mueca y la sonrisa se transformó en risa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sora se medio contagió de su risa.

—¿Por qué quisiste comprar una cuna?

La mujer torció el gesto y gimió quejumbrosa.

—Supongo que no me conozco tanto como tú y no estaba segura de que clase de madre iba a ser. Además, será útil para sus siestas —tiró de su mano haciendo que se incorporase un poco. Lo justo para pasar el tronco por encima de la bebé. Sora alzó su cabeza también y lo besó—, y para las nuestras —susurró en un tono que debió de ser provocativo pero que se quedó en tierno. Yamato la besó otra vez antes de regresar a su posición.

Sus manos se entrelazaron delicadamente esta vez por debajo del cuerpecito de su hija. Ambos la miraron con atención.

—De todas formas, nunca me agradó la idea de tener a mi hija encerrada en unos barrotes en otra habitación. Hace una semana que se le cayó el cordón umbilical, ¿qué independencia puede tener? Es absurdo, ¿no crees?

Buscó la cara de su esposo y lo encontró más guapo que nunca iluminado sutilmente con esa luz anaranjada. Su mirada se veía de un azul intenso, como era él en el mundo exterior, y su sonrisa ya perpetua le proporcionaba esa dulzura, como era él en su mundo interior. Hacía muchos años que lo amaba, se podría decir que desde siempre; como compañero, como amigo, como cómplice, como novio, como amante, como esposo… pero desde que era padre de su hija sentía por él algo todavía más inexplicable, algo que percibía inmenso, eterno. Solo comparable con lo que sentía cada vez que miraba a esa personita que juntos habían creado.

—No es muy lógico —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Sora agrandó la sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien? —Fue una muestra de respeto esa pregunta porque en su interior ella sabía que nunca se opondría. Lo sabía desde el principio. Conocía al hombre con el que había crecido, conocía al esposo con el que llevaba años durmiendo y por ello, sentía que conocía también al padre en el que se había convertido.

No le sorprendió tampoco la respuesta de Yamato. Se acomodó en el futón y cerró los ojos.

—Yo solo quiero cuidaros. A las dos.

La bebé se agitó ligeramente. Yamato se sobresaltó algo inseguro pero Sora actúo instintivamente acurrucándola contra su pecho. Su respiración se sosegó al instante y Yamato observó maravillado a su hija y a su mujer.

—Nunca tuve pesadillas cuando dormía con mis padres y si las tuve, no las recuerdo —susurró, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y una placentera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Antes de apagar la luz, Yamato quedó viéndolas unos minutos más. Fue en ese momento cuando entendió cual era su función a partir de ahora, pues no había mejor forma de cuidar a su hija, que protegiendo sus felices recuerdos de la infancia.

 **-OWARI-**

.

* * *

N/A: En Japón así como en otras culturas orientales es lo normal que los hijos duerman con sus padres hasta que estos decidan que ya quieren dormir solos. Y por supuesto, como cada vez que descubro algo nuevo de la cultura nipona, quise trasladarlo a mi amado sorato.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
